Kissing is Addictive
by Green Kneesocks
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Roach Coming Home-verse. One shot with sequel. On a hot summer's day Roach and Alice discover the joys of kissing. RoachXAlice.


A/N: There is a disturbing lack of People Under the Stairs anything! Fanfiction! Fanart! It's appalling! So here's some Roach and Alice shippy goodness set in Sodapop765's Roach: Coming Home verse! Don't worry, she gave me permission to write this and make a few changes too.

Kissing, in Roach's opinion, was addictive. He sat next to Alice on her bed in her house, well her parent's house really since they paid the bills, kissing. Since escaping and coming home everything felt like riding in a rollercoaster of highs and lows, goods and bads, and generally wonderfully terrible things. Kissing was a constant. Alice was a constant. She was the one ray of light in his otherwise terrible life. He stayed in that hell for her. He had been kidnapped when he was five, he still knew about his parents and the world. Alice had been there since she was two and knew nothing of the outside world. She hadn't even known it was 1991! There were a few other things she didn't know…thing's he wasn't going to tell her.

"Roach." Murmured Alice as his lips found her neck. He loved every sound she made. Especially when they did this. It felt so good to be bad. His tongue was cut out; he was as bad as he could be. He felt bad, making her bad, but she seemed happy. His parents had told him up and down, left and right, that kissing wasn't bad and that fifteen year old boys were supposed to kiss girls. The sound of the screen door opening startled both of them. They went over to the window, fearful that her parents had come home early from their jobs, or worse, her busy body of a big sister.

"Just the mailman." Said Alice from the window. The white lace curtains blew lazily in the summer breeze. In the distance children laughed, free children. Children who didn't know the evils of the world. They sat together in the window for a time, her hand held in his, just looking out at the world they had been denied for so long.

"It's so big, the world. It just keeps going." Said Alice as she watched a car drive down the tree lined street and out of sight. She had always known that there was a world out there but Mommy and Daddy had told her it was sinful. They had told her lots of things. Part of her, the part she hated, missed them. The rest of her, the part she called Allie, wanted them to suffer. Allie was what the people she lived with now, he so called real parents and sister, called her. She didn't care if they were lying or not; this was heaven.

"_You want to go outside?" _wrote Roach in her pink notebook. Everything in her room was pink, a nauseating pink with some white to break the monotony. Even her little TV was pink.

"The yard, its small." Said Alice. The front was too big. She knew the world was there and her so called real parents said that she could walk around the neighborhood, to Roach's house, and to the store. She didn't usually though, it was such a wide space that she feared…everything. It was just too much. The most she could manage was the few blocks to Roach's house. Roach continued to hold her small, soft hand, in his large calloused one as they made their way through her smaller, but nicer than his, house. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. She leaned in closer to him as they walked out her back door and into her yard.

"It's beautiful out here." Said Alice. The sunlight streamed down through the trees caressing them with its warmth. The green grass beneath her feet was softly felt on her pink painted toes, courtesy of her big sister Debbie. Her yard was framed by a white wooden fence protecting her from the badness of the world. Flowers of all sorts of colors reached out of the dirt to the life giving sun. There was a soft metal creaking as a breeze passed the old swing set with 'Debbie and Donna best friends forever' carved in its blue painted poles.

"(You are.)" said Roach to the best of his ability. He ran his hand's through her silky brown hair. She let out a shuddery breath and leaned back into him. How could something as simple as his touch feel so good? He moved her hair away from her neck and began kissing her again. His long fingers pushed the straps of her yellow dress from her shoulders just enough so he could kiss her there, too.

"Please." Said Alice turning around and facing him. Her face was flushed, her breathing was heavy, and he dress was hanging dangerously low on her. It took all of Roach's willpower not to give into physical desire. He hated himself for feeling that, he'd never hurt her like he was hurt. He was a terrible human being for wanting that. He did this only for her, to make her feel good. He only wanted make her happy in whatever way he could.

"Kiss me." Said Alice breathlessly. She loved the way he looked right then and there. The sunlight streamed down onto him like the light of God. He was smiling now, she could see his too small teeth and too big gums clear in his magnificent mouth. She wanted…something…she just didn't know what it was. it was like a…heat…centered around her bad place. Alice wanted to run inside and hide. Allie wanted to keep going, to take this to its unknown end. She'd do that just to show Mommy and Daddy, just to upset them. Just to be bad.

"(Alice.)" said Roach. He could feel it, the want, the heat, within himself. She looked so perfect, so right, so incredible, there beside him. Every single molecule in his body creamed for her. He stared into her deep, brown eyes. His finger traced her large, plump, kissable lips. In the beginning there was some glittery pink on them, courtesy of her sister, but that had been lost in the pursuit of that wonder activity known as kissing. She made a sound from somewhere deep within her, a place she didn't even know she had.

"Kiss me, Roach." Said Alice very voice thick with wanting. For what, she wasn't sure. His finger left her lips now and traced her cheek. His fingers were rubbing off the blush Debbie so meticulously applied that morning and Alice didn't care. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it, or was that his heart? Maybe it was both of theirs beating in unison.

"(You are so perfect it hurts.)" said Roach knowing full well she couldn't understand him. it was true though, she was perfect. No matter what Mommy and Daddy said she would always be the most perfect person to ever grace this planet. He traced her soft skin with his overly long fingers just to make sure she was real. That this was real. She shuddered beneath him in what he knew, deep with himself, was pleasure.

"Roach…" said Alice. Now his hands were on her bare shoulders, the straps of her dress rested on her arms. The tops of her bad girl things were visible and she didn't care. In fact, she wanted Roach to unbutton her dress all the way and touch them. It made her feel like she was a bad, filthy, terrible girl. She imagined the rage and horror upon Mommy and Daddy's faces if they were watching her. The murderous rage pulsing through them like the want pulsing through her; except they'd be locked up behind glass watching, torturing themselves, with nothing they could do. This somehow added to that mysterious feeling within her.

"(Oh Alice…)" said Roach his hands along her collar bone, dangerously close to her…places. She leaned into Roach and put her arms around his neck. She was sad at the loss of contact between his hands and her skin. Roach didn't know what to do then, he felt bad letting her touch him. He felt like he was forcing her, down in a filthy cellar…no! This was with Alice! He'd never hurt her! He ran his hands along her back, feeling the soft cotton of her yellow sundress.

"David, please kiss me." Said Alice using his parent given name. He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment before obliging her. He pulled her close into him and sealed them both in a searing kiss, a kiss like they'd never had before. They both knew, instinctively, that they were at a crossroad. It both excited and scared them because it was, for Alice, unknown and for Roach, a bad path leading to a recreating of one of the worst experiences of his life. It was, ultimately, that pulled them back. She pulled herself away from his and rested her head on his chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest calmed her down, chased the new and unknown want away.

"David Jr.! You gotta come home now! Dad said so!" called the voice of his little sister, Trysta, from behind the white planks of the fence. She didn't look over the fence even though she could if she tried. She was twelve, she knew what was probably going on back there and she knew they'd want privacy.

"Go on, Roach. I don't want you to get in trouble." Said Alice. He smiled, gave her hand a squeeze, and kissed her innocently. He went out her back gate and down the winding path to her house. Alice sat down in her backyard stewing in the residual feelings of what had happened between her and David.


End file.
